Let Me Help You
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Katherine runs into Stefan near the Falls. Set before 5x02. Repost from tumblr drabble post.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I decided to post this drabble here on Fan Fiction, since some of you don't have a tumblr, plus it will be my first fan fic posted for Stefan and Katherine. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Drabble Plot: Katherine runs into Stefan near the falls. (Set before 5x02)**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Katherine slowed, feeling exhausted. She hated being a pesky human. She grew tired, and if it wasn't for running all this summer, her stamina would be very low. Her body ached with every cut and blister she's gained through her journey. Her body was still not fully healed from the car accident with Jeremy. Despite her need to stop and be healed, she couldn't. She had to run. She had to get as far away from Silas as possible. Not to mention the load of enemies she's made over the centuries.

Believing she was far from Mystic Falls, she decided to rest against a tree. There were no signs of civilization around her, and the nearest road hasn't carried the sound of a car for over an hour. No one drove here, unless they wanted to look at the falls, but it wasn't a popular tourist spot. Besides, night had fallen, so it would be hard for anyone to spot her without adequate light.

She took a moment to catch her breath, and let her body rest momentarily, until she had to be back on her feet. Her eyes grew wide when she saw glimpse of someone rush past – a vampire. She knew a vampire's movements too well.

She pushed her back against the tree, to force herself onto her feet. She heard a sound of a twig on the ground break. Without thinking, she started to sprint in her run-down heels. She really wished she stole a pair of sneakers while she was at the Salvatore house. Worry spread on her face, scared that it was Silas.

She thought she was away, until someone tackled her to the ground and opened their mouth to reveal fangs. The man on top of her hissed at her, and it looked liked Stefan. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held her down. Taking her by surprise, the man let her go. She quickly got to her feet and started to run, but he appeared before her.

This Stefan was drenched, with disheveled clothes and messy wet hair. From what she knew, Silas wasn't a vampire. He had no fangs. He didn't enjoy consuming blood – he just did it for survival. Was this man the Stefan she knew and loved, or was this Silas?

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Katherine took another chance to run the other way, but the man stopped her, again.

"What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Is it you… Stefan… is it really you? Or are you just tricking me?" she asked.

Stefan gave her a perplexed look. It took him a moment to remember that he was Silas' doppelgänger. Silas probably impersonated him while he was trapped under water.

"Katherine, it's me, Stefan," he said.

"How can I believe you?" she asked, fear shadowing in her eyes. If this was Silas, there was no point of escape.

"I don't know how I can prove it, but I've been trapped in a safe at the bottom of the falls for only God knows how long," he replied. "Why are you bleeding?"

Stefan looked at her with confusion. He didn't understand why she was still bleeding and still had the same cuts from when he first tackled her. Vampirism usually cured all cuts by now.

It was his perplexed expression that made Katherine believe it was Stefan – truly Stefan. She figured she might as well tell him the truth.

"You haven't heard," she started. "I'm human, again. Elena fed me the cure."

"Elena gave you the cure?" he asked, finding this hard to believe.

Katherine nodded. "Yes. And now, Silas is after me. I don't exactly know why. He tried to kill me. Please… Stefan… you have to help me," she begged. She had to get used to begging people now since she didn't have her vampirism perks of compulsion or strength or speed. "Drink my blood so you can feed, and then let me drink yours so I can heal."

She tilted her head to the right, to expose her neck for him. He slowly approached her. He hadn't had human blood in so long. He had just escaped the safe. He certainly wasn't expecting his first drink to be Katherine, but who was he to deny an offering.

He bit down into her neck, puncturing the vein, sucking all of the blood he could get. She tasted so purely human. It was intoxicating to him. To taste human blood again sent frenzy through his body, making him crave more and more. Moans escaped Katherine's throat. She was starting to feel lighter and lost feeling in her legs. Her knees were giving in, and she was about to faint, but Stefan reluctantly stopped, and caught her as she fainted. He bit into his wrist, and forced her to drink his blood. She took in his blood slowly. It took minutes until she felt her legs again and felt blood circulating. The aches were slowly subsiding, as well as the cuts. She was thankful for vampires. No. She was thankful for Stefan. If not for him, who knows how long more she could have ran before she died on some road.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, as he wiped the hair away from her face.

She was still cradled into his arms. She felt warm, being wrapped in his arms, despite his dampened clothes.

"I'm better," she answered. "Thank you."

Stefan was a bit in awe with seeing Katherine in this condition. Not to sound dominant, but she looked vulnerable and felt the need to be protected. There was an urge inside him that made him _want_ to be her protector. She looked innocent, and pure, even if they both knew the horrors she's done over the years.

When Katherine adjusted and felt restored, she told Stefan everything that he had miss. She went into detail of how she's had a rough summer. He decided to reveal a little about what Silas foretold him about shadow-self and doppelganger. She asked him how he managed to escape, but he didn't know. He just noticed he wasn't drowning or laying in water anymore. Then suddenly the safe opened to the night sky, but there was no one to be found. Every now and then, they'd share their blood to replenish themselves. Neither of them thought they would blood share like this. Before, Stefan was Katherine's human blood bag. Now, Katherine was his. When they were both rehashed, Stefan stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I have to go back," he answered.

She quickly rose to her feet and held his arm back. "No, Stefan, you can't. If you go back there, Silas will just find a way to kill you. He has to kill his shadow self, remember?"

Stefan released a sigh. "You're right." He only wanted to go back to check up on Damon, Caroline, and Elena. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to help them fight Silas. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna keep running," she answered. "It's what I do best remember?"

"True, but that was when you were a vampire," he reminded her.

"I managed to escape Klaus and Elijah when I was human right before I turned," she informed him, saying it proudly.

"You can't outrun Silas by yourself."

"So?" she replied. "I don't exactly have a choice."

"I'll go with you," he told her.

Katherine looked at him surprisingly. Was he serious? Did he just say that? She didn't have to manipulate him.

"Don't do this for pity," she said, not wanting to feel like a charity case.

"I _want_ to," he reassured her. He held out a hand to her. "I'll piggy back you. I know you're exhausted."

Katherine put her hand in his and in the next second, he placed her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he locked his arms with her legs.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. She had to know. Why was he all of sudden so nice to her?

He shrugged. "We're both running from Silas. We should help each other," he reasoned. "So where to?"

"Anywhere far away from here," she answered.

From her view, she saw a small smile form on his face.

"Hold on tight," he said, before taking off in vamp speed away from Mystic Falls.

Katherine couldn't help the smile ghosting on her lips. She held onto Stefan as tight as she could, hoping _this_ would last.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
